


Mee and Shee

by 2Nienna2



Category: The Adventures of Tom Bombadil - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Poetry, vague horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Mee and Shee dance, each watching the other.
Relationships: Mee & Shee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	Mee and Shee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



Mee danced by the water’s reflection, sky  
covered with stars, land  
covered with trees but her eyes  
did not leave the one below,  
who’s feet  
tap tap tapped along in time. 

Shee danced by the water’s surface, eyes  
gleaming,  
pushing  
up up up up, reaching  
stretching  
for something to hold,  
something solid and rich and bright.  
But she met with water, cool  
and unobtrusive. 

Mee dug her feet in deeper, reaching  
for the one below, who  
blinked and winked and made  
all manner of strange, lovely faces.  
She felt nothing but sand and dirt for  
many days until

Shee gave one final push and  
up went Mee  
and in went  
Shee  
colliding, transforming, filling in what  
was already full, making space by pulling around  
and pulling pieces  
out.

~~~

Shee danced under stars,  
warm rich bright summer  
air  
around her,  
and all was well.


End file.
